Conventionally, rotary electric machines such as electric motors and electric generators have been utilized (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). Moreover, it has been known that, in the rotary electric machine of this type, the surface area of permanent magnets (more specifically, the area of the outer peripheral surfaces of the permanent magnets) embedded in a rotor is increased to increase the magnetic flux of the permanent magnets. Particularly in the case where the permanent magnets are bonded magnets, a residual magnetic flux density is lower in the bonded magnet than in a rare-earth sintered magnet, and therefore, it is effective that the surface area of the permanent magnets is increased to increase the magnetic flux of the permanent magnets.